If I should die before i wake
by chana motou
Summary: Based in a book by Han Nolan. Chana is in the hospital after and is bombard by memroise of Winter her yami and the life she lived in Egypt. YamixOC rating for further chapters.COMPLETE
1. Chana

Chana  
  
Great, she's looking at me again. She looks at me like she knows me. She doesn't. She may look familiar, but I don't know her.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" she asks.  
  
No! I don't! Stop staring at me, geez.  
  
"CHANA!"  
  
Zack? Is that you Zack? It must be Zack.  
  
"CHANA!"  
  
Zack? It's ok.  
  
"It's not Zack Chana."  
  
Shaddup! Stop talking to me! Hey don't give me that face. Don't look so sorry for me. What do you care? Why do you have to look so familiar? With those dark brown eyes and burgundy hair, hey I said don't look at me like that! You don't know me, then why do you pity me?  
  
"CHANA!"  
  
She's right, it's not Zack. Where is he! Oh Zack its not your fault. Those high school boys made you drive that motorcycle; it was my idea to come along. You didn't hurt me Zack, I did. Hey lady, don't look at me like that. You try riding a motorcycle with your brother, then go having it skit across the road, then you fall off! Geez I must have hit something hard because it feels like all the bones in my body are broken.  
  
"CHANA! Come on girl, stay with us"  
  
Yeah she's right. It's not Zack. Yo doc, get me outta here, I want to find Zack. Hey lady, why do I only see you? And whys it so dark? Where all the doctors or paramedics that brought me to this hospital place?  
  
I wanna get out. Dose yugi or Mr. Motuo Know what happened. Dose Mokuba? Would they care?  
  
"Of course they would, Chana, because they love you."  
  
Who ask you! If there anything like the last set of parents then there probably at home not caring. Like the rest of them do. Why me and Zack are in this dump dying, would they care? "Mokuba would."  
  
Hey how do you know what the hell I'm thinkin'? Just get outta my head dammit!  
  
"Chana...I'm so sorry...." I heard someone sob.  
  
Yes that is Zack! Zack it's not your fault! Don't worry I'll make it, promise. Are you ok? Don't let them answer questions with out me Zack. I'll wake up. Don't tell them its your fault because its not.  
  
"Chana..." he sobbed again.  
  
"Sir, please don't touch her. WE need to get her to Intensive Care ASAP"  
  
Huh? Was Zack touching me? NO please Zack....hey let him stay with me.  
  
I'm spinning as me world goes black. It seems like I'm falling in a big black hole. What the hell is happening? 


	2. Winter

Winter When I wake up I find myself in front of my house, well more of a tent then a house. It's hot and my feet burn in the sand (This for sure is not Domino) because my sandals are too small for me so my feet hang over and touch the sand.  
  
"Hey kiddo" my older sister Isis calls to me. "Got anything yet?" I look back down to the small patch of crops, shriveled on the vine.  
  
"I know this drought is hard kiddo but well make it somehow. Mama wants me to get more water for use tonight. Papa will be home soon." Isis runs off to fetch us some water.  
  
I take my time finding some of the crops that have not died yet. There's not much.  
  
I bring what I found and bring it in to Mama. She's sitting on the ground with 6- year old Jakub. "Mama I found us some food. Isis went to get water."  
  
Mama takes the burlap sack out of my hands and puts our food back in the bowl.  
  
"Why isn't Jakub working? He's seven isn't he? Me and Isis have been doing work since we could walk, Mama, It's not fair." I pout.  
  
"He is a boy Winter, he doesn't work like girls do. Papa will teach him to hunt and he will take care of use from then on. Girls on the other hand will cook and clean and a good girl like you will take care of her little brother while Mama makes dinner." She tells me.  
  
It makes me sick and I want to turn around and run and run until I cannot run anymore.  
  
But I am a good girl and play with my brother until Mama calls me to help her prepare some supper. There not much. By the time Isis gets home it is dark and supper is almost done. Papa is home and did not kill anything for supper today. Me, Mama and Isis have to wait until Papa and Jakub are done eating. There is not much left and after a bit of left over bread I'm still hungry.  
  
"Don't Complain Winter" Mama tells me as I get Jakub ready for bed and Papa leaves to visit Spannuel his friend to see if the Pharaoh Jakarta is planning an attack, or if he is collecting more children to do his work for him.  
  
"The drought will end then there will be more food" she tells me. "But why do Papa and Jakub get to eat first? They leave us nothing. I mean, we do cook the food don't we?" "Boys are more important then girls Winter." Mama says.  
  
I turn on my heels and run as fast as I can out the door and down the street. I hide by the well. It makes me sick that boys are more important than girls. It makes me sick the way Mama Babies Jakub; she loves him-not us. If she did would she force us to work all day? Would she sing us to sleep or give us special treats? Would she tell her friends about how great we are? No. she does that to Jakub though. I hate Jakub.  
  
I let the tears spill down my face until I feel someone behind me. It's Isis.  
  
"You ok Winter?" she asks. "I know that you probably think you hate Jakub. But I'm sure you don't. You're jealous. So am I. Mama just thinks boys are more important to us. And we will have on day to start families of our own. It's wrong, I know.  
  
I open my mouth to say something, when all of a sudden I can hear horse and whips. The Pharaoh has come!!!  
  
Both me and Isis Jump up. We start running toward the village. When we reach our house the Pharaoh's men are grabbing Mama and trying to get Jakub.  
  
"My baby!" she cries. They hang Jakub in a tree. The say no one over 10 should be working for the pharaoh. The rest should be dead. A man whips Mama. She falls down to the floor screaming. Isis pulls me behind a rock. We peek out the side to watch. They whip Jakub in a tree. Mama is not moving on the ground. Without thing I jump up and run toward them. Isis runs after me. I fall down next to my dying Mama. I begin to cry.  
  
"w-wintter" she stutters "hon-n-ney....take my millennium mirror. Please do not feel bad for me. Isis will take care of you." Mama closes her eyes and then my Mama is so cold. She is dead.  
  
Isis pulls me off the ground. I grab Mama millennium mirror. Without looking back to see a dead Mama and Jakub, we run. We run into the next town, over the sand dooms and onto the roads. By the time it is morning. We are in the human village where Half blood demons like us are not aloud to go.  
  
"Children!!" a man calls. He runs over to us. He looks like a grave robber. "come with me. You are demons no? I can help you. You will be alright with me."  
  
He leads me and Isis down into the sewers, threw pipes and then into a clean underground annex with thousands of half and full demon refuges.  
  
"We will be safe here." 


	3. Chana

Chana I'm back again in my black world in the hospital. I only see that lady who thinks she knows me. This time she looks like she's sad and happy for me. But she keeps looking at me.  
  
It's not fair. Why did they kill Mama and Jakub? Why?  
  
And why did I have to be so mean to Mama and Jakub. I never hated my brother. I loved my brother.  
  
Speaking of brothers, where is Zack?  
  
"Chana? Chana?"  
  
Yugi! It's Yugi!! Thank God you're here! Is your grandpa here too?  
  
"Hey Chana don't worry girl hang in there."  
  
Thank God for Yugi!  
  
"Ya know what I heard? I called Kaiba and he and Mokuba are coming."  
  
There was a long sigh.  
  
"Too bad you not awake to see Mokuba come."  
  
I am awake Yugi! Why can't you hear me?  
  
I wish I had stayed with Mama. Why did I just let her and Jakub just die like that? What about Papa? Will I ever see him again?  
  
Hey you, yeah you, why do you keep staring at me like that. Pity me? Hey you come back. Don't leave! Please stay! Don't leave me like I did to Mama and Jakub. I'm horrible, wicked.....  
  
"Hello Kaiba, hey ya Mokuba"  
  
Oh gosh there here! Mokuba! Mokuba!  
  
My world is spinning again....NOOOOO! I wanna stay with Mokuba and Yugi! Don't make me leave!  
  
Its too late and I'm spinning and spinning into a deep black hole. Ok short chapter but I will put much more in. please R&R! ^_^ 


	4. Winter

Winter  
  
With the use of a huge black rock, I smash the once queen's long, golden armband. Breaking of a bit, I trade it to a dealer, who gives me enough gold to by milk for Karria, Isis' new baby girl.  
  
It seems like such along time since I was 10 and Isis was 12, and Mama and Jakub murdered, Papa leaving use forever.  
  
I sneak back threw an alley way, when all of a sudden, I see a boy, he's running threw the streets with most of the guards from the Pharaoh's castle running after him. I watch and see this boy, who may look at least 16-17 out run the guards. He runs by me, without thinking I pull him into the alley with me. The stupid guards run past us thinking this boy is ahead of them.  
  
As soon as I take a good look at him, I relies that he is not some boy out running the guards to save his own skin, it is the Pharaoh's son! I never knew his named but I saw him many times as I snuck around stealing food behind there backs. He must have seen me too, because of the look he's giving me.  
  
"Oh my Gosh," I gasp "Y-you're the Pharaoh! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No its alright. You saved me." He grinned.  
  
"Why were you running from the guards?" I ask.  
  
"Well I was running from the guards because I was trying to get away."  
  
Ok here I'm totally lost.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you even understand what being the son of the pharaoh is like? I couldn't stand it anymore so I tried to run away." He told me.  
  
"What's your name?" I ask not knowing anything else to say.  
  
"Yami. What's yours?"  
  
"Winter." I say. "Its ok. I'm not going to turn you in. not after the thousands of times you found me stealing from your father and not told on me. I know a place to hide you. But you must not say you are Pharaoh alright?"  
  
Yami nods.  
  
I bring him back to threw the sewers and into our little annex. There are not as many people as before. So many are getting sick and dying so fast. "I must warn you first there are many sick people, mostly demon. Pretend you are a robber alright?"  
  
"Alright" Yami replies.  
  
I try to act as normal as I can before Malachi, one of Isis' friends comes up to me. She begins to question me about Yami.  
  
'Bitch lay off my back!' I thought.  
  
"this here is my friend, Yami" I tell her "He is a thief like us and has the whole army of the pharaohs guards on his back, so cut him some slack."  
  
"But surely you can see he is no demon, Winter, what if he turns us in." Malachi insists.  
  
"He won't." I say before walking past her, with Yami following me.  
  
"Who was that?" Yami asks me.  
  
"Malachi, my sister's friend, she hates me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! That's the end of that chapter! Trust me there will be more romance and action in the further chapters. R&R! 


	5. Chana

Chana  
  
"Chana? Chana?"  
  
Mokuba! It's him! Yes I knew you'd come Mokuba!  
  
"Mokuba, where's Kaiba?"  
  
"He's still at work I guess. Croquet dropped me off here. Seto still had some work to do"  
  
"All the better for use then eh yug?"  
  
Joey! I thought he wouldn't have come!  
  
"Don't upset Mokuba, Joey."  
  
Hey, lady, hey where are you?  
  
"Where's Zack?"  
  
"yeah yug, where is Zack, I thought he would be with his sis on a time like this."  
  
Hey, please don't leave me. Lady?  
  
'I'm right here'  
  
Where?  
  
"Well Joey, the doctors and cops are......ah....what's the word...interviewing him. They wanna know what happened."  
  
"Poor Zack"  
  
Good old Mokuba.  
  
"Do you think it's his fault yug?"  
  
"I've know Zack for a long time and I know he loves Chana and I don't think it was his fault. It probably was an accident."  
  
"Mokuba's right, Joey. It must have been an accident."  
  
Yo lady, where are you now. Are you gonna leave me like Papa? Or like when Daddy's work ceiling fell on him. He left me, Mommy, Trent, Anna, and Zack. Have you decided to leave too? Like Kaiba did to Mokuba? Or what yugi's daddy did to him?  
  
"Chana? Chana?"  
  
Mokuba? Mokuba?  
  
Oh no! I'm spinning and spinning. Don't make me go back! I wanna stay with Mokuba and Yugi! Please!! 


	6. Winter

Winter  
  
Isis stays in bed while Yami follows me like a puppy. Malachi is off my back and I don't have to take care of Karria does life get any better?  
  
This morning is the only day I have to run airrins for Malachi. She wants me to pick up some medicine For Isis. Poor Isis. She has been in bed since Karria was born.  
  
This morning I bring Yami with me. I supposed to meet this guy who will sell me the proper stuff for Isis. I only hope we can find him.  
  
"Winter are you sure you know where were going?' Yami asks.  
  
I bet he's worried about getting caught.  
  
"The Hell I do!" I say  
  
We walk into the town square and pass by a few shops. I pull Yami threw an alley only to not see that merchant but to see a pack of the pharaoh's guards!  
  
"SHIT!" both me and Yami say as we turn around and try to run.  
  
Too late, the spot us and run after us.  
  
As we run threw the town square knocking over mostly anything, 2 run in front of us, as the others just stare.  
  
One grabs me as the other grabs Yami  
  
Oh God what are they gonna do to use.  
  
The Pharaoh Jakarta walks threw the crowd over to us . "So I have finally caught you, son, after all these months." He laughs  
  
"Bastards" I hear Yami whisper.  
  
Pharaoh Jakarta takes out his knife and slightly moves the blade on my cheek. He doesn't cut me, but the blade is so cold it makes me shiver.  
  
"Don't touch her!!!" Yami screams.  
  
Yeah what he says!  
  
"Take them back to the castle." The Pharaoh Jakarta roars. "Throw the girl in the dungeon and I'll take care of my son personally"  
  
They drag me and Yami up to the pharaoh's castle, pyramid whatever the hell it is called.  
  
"I'm sorry....." Yami whispers to me. Tears flow into his eyes as they lead me down into the deep dark dungeon.  
  
Please Yami help me! 


	7. Chana

Chana  
  
It just isn't fair. They kill Mama and Jakub, and then they'll throw me down in this dungeon? What have I done wrong?  
  
What will they do to us? What about Isis or Karria?  
  
"Chana?"  
  
Lemme alone.  
  
Hey Lady, is that you?  
  
"Chana can you hear me?"  
  
Yes I can hear you just leave me alone!  
  
"Chana?"  
  
Ok who the hell is that? Why can't you leave me alone?  
  
"Chana Tea her to see you."  
  
No not that bitch!  
  
"Hey ya Chana! Hang in there girl were all her for you!"  
  
What about Zack?  
  
Hey Lady! Why am I feeling so dizzy? Lady, can you help me? Don't leave, I said I wanted to be alone but I want you her to!  
  
'Why do you want to be alone?'  
  
Lady, I feel so dizzy.......  
  
"Oh see doesn't look so good...."  
  
"Shit! Look at her heart monitor! Nurse! Nurse!"  
  
Am I dying?  
  
'Only if you want to Chana'  
  
No I change my mind! I want to leave! Don't kill me like Mama or Jakub, or the way Mommy threw herself out the window after Daddy died. Do I have to end up like them?  
  
'No Chana, you don't'  
  
I'm still dizzy when I start spinning and spinning. This time I'm going forward, then backward, now I can't tell which way I'm going!! 


	8. Winter

Winter  
  
They move me from cell to cell. First I was in a cramp small cell by myself, and then I shared one with 3 other sick and thin women. Now I'm in a cell share by ten maybe twenty people. All dead or dying. It's scary to think I may turn into one of them if I'm done here to long. I hardly get any meals. When I do the others try to steal my food of me. Sometimes I get so thirsty I think of licking the bars in the cell just to get some cool water. You can't tell what day is it done here it's always to dark.  
  
The cell door opens and I see the guard holding a girl, with even the faint bit of light I can still see her just fine. It is Isis.  
  
"Isis!" I cry "why.....why did they.." is all I can force out.  
  
"I came looking for you" she said between her teeth "it's all that boys fault were here. Why the hell did you even help him?"  
  
"It's not Yami's fault, I trust him." I sob  
  
Me and Isis huddle together away from the others.  
  
"Winter I don't mean to alarm you but you are starting to look like them." Isis says.  
  
"What about Karria? What did they do to her?" I ask, almost to scared to listen to my answer.  
  
"They took her from me when they caught me. I don't know where she is know." Tears fill into Isis' eyes and she begins to cry. And its all my fault. ************************************************************************  
  
A few days later, a man comes throw into our dungeon cell. He says he has news about what is happening in the outside world. He tells us that the Egyptians and Pharaoh Jakarta Have upset the Sky Gods and know the Gods are sending down 3 of there most powerful creatures to bring destruction on Egypt!  
  
I can hear the creatures roar as we speak. All 3 on us huddle together as I pray Yami or someone will save us.  
  
The next thing I see is Slither the Sky Dragon, smash into the side of the jail. Soon the wall in front of us comes crashing down—on us!!!  
  
"Dear God she's alive!" What the ----? I wake up to see a bunch of Nurses all around me. At first I think I am in heaven. I died and went to heaven. But I'm alive. The nurses leave and there's Yami standing behind them.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Winter!"  
  
Yami runs over to me to give me a hug. "What about my sister Isis? Is she--- ?'  
  
Yami holds my hands in his and nods his head. Before I can stop myself a noise comes out of my mouth and I break down into uncontrollable sobbing. Yami puts his arms around me and stays with me as I cry. She couldn't be dead. My Poor Isis.  
  
"She was my-my....mine. She was mine." I sob. Yami seems to understand.  
  
"Shhhh..." he tells me. "You have to get some rest now."  
  
I nodded and lay back down in my bed.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 


	9. Winter

Winter  
  
I stand next to Yami feeling proud. I am no longer afraid. With my bow and arrow on my back and my sword on my belt I am ready. ***********************************************************************  
  
Only being a few days ago I was a lot better. Even with having a wall crush my bones being demon lets my body heal faster.  
  
Yami called me out to have a walk with him. He said he needs to tell me something. We walk out into the back in the hot sand away from the others.  
  
"Winter, I have an idea. I'm sure you have heard that we have upset the Sky Gods, I know the fate of the world is in danger, that's why I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can use the millennium items like my puzzle, your mirror, and other ones to seal the power and destruction of the 3 gods away."  
  
"Yami that's a great idea!"  
  
"But it will be hard, for the fact that my cousin Seth and his men are trying to steal my millennium puzzle and the rest of the items away from me...." He stares down at his hands.  
  
"Its ok Yami I promise you I will help you Yami with 7 of the millennium items in his arms, me standing next to him with the rest of his henchmen behind us, Yami starts his ceremony.  
  
He begins the chanting and I see the sprits if the real gods and angels floating together. It's all interrupted when a priestess (Seth probably) and his henchmen burst in.  
  
"Damn you Pharaoh! I still have time to get your puzzle!" he roars.  
  
Its chaos after that. There are thousands of his henchmen and they attack us, kill Yami's henchman and innocent people. It reminds me of when Mama and Jakub were murder, or when the wall of the jail killed Isis. I think I have had enough chaos in the first 16 years of my life already. At this point, I can't stand here and let them kill everyone can I? Rage and anger fill upon me as I attack and kill as many as I can, but soon I am out numbered. Just when I think there will just finfish me off, the draw the attention past me. At first I don't brother to look, until I hear Seth.  
  
"Die you Pharaoh!" him and his guards raise their bows towards Yami, I looks like they are about to shoot, when they turn, toward me, before I can do a thing all these arrows pierce into my body at once!  
  
At that point I thought I would dir, but I couldn't. There is so much pain I can barely move. I hear some one call out my name, a laugh coming from Seth, then I see him walk up to my bruised and bleeding body, he kicks me and anger, pain and sadness hits me along with his foot.  
  
I can't die! I can't!  
  
I fall forwards a bit, Yami runs over to me. he throws his arms around me.  
  
'Don't die Winter.... I need you..... I love you,"  
  
Soon I find myself spinning and spinning, I'm rip out of Yami's arms and find myself in a dark place, I'm all alone. I have my mirror on my lap. Soon I hear Seth voice and I'm spinning again, I hear Yami Screaming, "Simon, smash the Puzzle," a scream, then I feel myself being pulled into some vertex; my mirror falls out of my hands.  
  
I'm dying. 


	10. Chana

Chana  
  
I wake up to find myself still in that dark, strange place, did I really die?  
  
That lady is look down at me.  
  
"Lady?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're speaking to me?"  
  
"Of course Chana. I always have."  
  
"You look familiar, you—wait—you look like—Winter! Wait-hey you are Winter!"  
  
"Thanks for realizing that Chana"  
  
"Was that your—past?"  
  
"Yes Chana, it was."  
  
"Winter....hey, why are you fading, hey don't go!"  
  
"I'm not going any where Chana"  
  
"Don't leave!"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
She fades faster. 'I'll always be with you Hikari'  
  
There's some light not far from me but soon I begin to spin towards it and then I'm pulled into it. It's all so bright.... It becomes more visible as I'm pulled into it and find myself back in the hospital.  
  
"There we are, little lady, you gave a quite a scare."  
  
It's the doctor.  
  
"Chana!"  
  
Its Zack.  
  
"Please sirs come down, now what's your name?" a nurse asks me. "Chana.....Motuo?"  
  
"Yes! Good! Where are you?"  
  
"In bed....?"  
  
"Good! Do you feel this?"  
  
"Ooouch!"  
  
"Good."  
  
She and the doctors leave and Zack stays with me.  
  
"Chana!" he sobs. "I'm so sorry....this is my fault."  
  
"No its not"  
  
"I love you Chana" Zack tells me.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. When I was dying you where there and when my heart monitor stop weren't you the one who saw and got there nurse?" I say.  
  
"How'd you...?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
He gives me a hug.  
  
"Sleep now."  
  
I close my eyes and fall asleep. When I wake up and my arm is wrapped in white and so is my leg and forehead.  
  
"Hey kiddo." It's Zack again. He has a wheel chair with him. "C'mon were leaving"  
  
Zack and a Nurse help me out of bed.  
  
"I can do it myself." I say.  
  
"You've been asleep for 14 hours, and in a coma for 6 days, let me help you Chana." Zack lifts me up in the chair and sits me down.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" I ask.  
  
"Outside waiting for you.'  
  
Well that was stupid to ask, eh?  
  
[Chana? Can you hear me?]  
  
"Yeah Winter I can." 


End file.
